Lullaby in Blue
by SageoWind218
Summary: RM.EXE To lose a child is one of the most tragic things that could ever to happen to a mother.


One night while listening to songs my cousin has, I came across this song called, "Lullaby in Blue". And I thought, 'Fic idea somewhere'. Well, while listening, some of the lines reminded me of, guess, Rockman.EXE. I guess that this must be my favorite Rockman. ^__^ I like to think about it a lot. Anyway, this is not like "Unwanted Paradise", my first story on FF.NET. This is a mother and son thing. You all know Saito Hikari died when he was really young and then his memory went on into Rockman.EXE. 

Well, once again, I'm at this song, "Lullaby in Blue", and I liked it. So, some of the lines will be in the story. This starts at about two... three months before Saito has heart trouble.

I do not own Rockman.EXE- Capcom does. Bette Milder owns "Lullaby in Blue". 

'_italic'-_ thoughts

"word _italic _word"- strong emotion on italicized word

-_italic- _lyrics

_

Lullaby in Blue

_

__

-I know that I'm no saint.

My head is in the clouds.

They called you a mistake,

but I still, I still say your name out loud.-

A soft giggle came from the young boy's throat as he felt the warm hand of his father tickle his stomach. It was such a warm sight; seeing her husband her two children have fun as they played in the sand. Her brown eyes softened as she looked at the oldest who was crawling towards her. He pulled himself into her lap and cooed quietly, letting his hand reach his mouth so he could suck on his thumb. She laughed at the sight and rummaged through her beach bag to find her camera. After finding it near the bottom, she turned it on and waited for the light to flash. When it did she placed it to her face and caught her son's small form and then pressed the button on the corner of the top, and it flashed, startling him. He began to try to sit up and see what caused his uneasiness. Not finding anything but his mother's warm smile, he reached up to wrap his arms around her neck. Picking him up, she cradled him and began to rock him back and forth, trying to lull him to sleep. Green eyes drooped steadily as the child heard his mother's humming, and he yawned then snuggled deeper in his mother's embrace. 

"I think he's tired. He's played nearly all day," She told her husband as she saw him come with her other son, who was also yawning from the day's events. "I agree," he chuckled as the younger boy curled up in his arms. "These two are played out!" She nodded before standing and taking her other son into her arms so her husband could pack the towels and other items they brought on their vacation. She began to walk towards the hotel as he threw the bag over his shoulder and walked just a few steps behind him. The sand under their feet rose as they took each step until they reached the wooden bridge that led to the back garage of the hotel. The youngest boy started to stir and snore lightly. "He's going be you when he grows up, you know..." She smiled at his annoyed look he gave her. "That's what you always say when Netto starts to snore... And what about Saito? Is he going to go around in a pink apron and go shopping?" he asked as he dug through her purse to find the key to the hotel door and then opened the door with it, holding the door for his wife so she could easily put Netto and Saito on one of the beds. "I guess... Netto has taken a bit more liking to you as Saito has me. But they both love us equally, right?" He nodded and sat down beside her as she sat on the other bed. "Hakura?"

"Yes...?" Hakura turned her head to her spouse, who had a strange glint in his eyes as he hung his head. "Do you think... that maybe one of them might die?" he asked her this question for lately, the children born with a twin or more had a chance of losing one between the newborns. It had been some virus that had popped up while Hakura was pregnant. They thought that it would just be one child and they wouldn't have to worry as much, but the tests had shown a twin to be born and Yuuchirou(?) had begun to panic. She shook her head at his question. "No, neither of them will die," she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder as she said this. It had taken a lot of courage to say that. She, too, worried about the two twin boys. Both of them were dear to her and losing one would leave her heart broken. "At least, I hope..."

_

Two to three months later...

_

-They called me a stupid girl,

just like my mom.

...

Knew I could never comfort your cries.

Every April still reminds me of you.

The child I never knew.

My lullaby in blue.-

A wail cried through the house and it began to hyperventilate. Jerking upward, Hakura got out of bed and hurriedly went to Saito's room. "Mama! ... Ma-... ma!" It was frantic and urgent. As she reached over the crib to grab her son, he panted, unable to breath. He was so scared, he couldn't breathe. She began to sing to him and sat in the rocker beside his bed, moving them in a slow motion. He stopped crying and soon went into a fit of coughing, which had small specks of red in each choke. She wiped is mouth and started to worry again. He had been coughing up blood for a week now. She had thought at first that maybe it was just a little something and it would pass by in a day, but now, she trotted across the hall and entered her and her husband's room and called out his name. "Yuuchirou... Yuuchirou...!"

"Hmmm...?" he groaned before shuffling to see her standing above him. "What is it?" "Saito spit up blood again..." Tears brimmed her eyes as his widened. This was becoming serious... "How long has this been going on?" He had recently been on a business trip and just heard Saito had spit up, but he didn't know how long he had been doing this. "For a week tonight. Yuuchirou, I think we need to take Saito to the doctor. What if it's that virus!?" She raised her voice slightly and then sat on the bed, still holding Saito in her arms. She wasn't going to let him go until she knew he would be all right. "I'll go get Netto," Yuuchirou said as he got up from his laying position and went into the hallway to go to Netto's room. 

He returned with the snoring boy and shook his head amusingly. "You're right; he's going to be just like me!" She smiled, then turned her attention back to her son in her arms. "We'll go to the doctor tomorrow, Saito... then we'll find out what's wrong with you.. I promise..."

_

-It all goes by so fast.

How lovely you must be...-

She hated the hospital... Always had. She hated it because her brother had died in the one they were in at the moment. She was young and so was her brother. They were only two years apart and he was two when he died. Their mother had noticed that he had been getting weaker and more exhausted with each day, and she waited too long to take him to the doctor to find out what was wrong with him. They were too late when they finally went. He died a week later. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Hikari?" She looked to find a nurse standing at an open doorway and she smiled at the couple. "The doctor with see you now." They stood and followed the nurse towards the vacant room on the far right side of the hallway. "He'll be here in about five minutes." With that, she left. "I'm scared, Yuuchirou..." She whispered to him as she held Saito in her arms, who was napping sweetly. Netto was running around with his sippy cup and looking at every detail of the room. "Ooooooo...." He pointed to a poster that had a chart of ear infections above the counter. He was hyper and couldn't sit down for anything. "Netto, keep it down, Saito's trying to sleep," Hakura tried to convince him she was agitated by his noise, but that adorable look on his face... she couldn't help but waver. "I'm sorry, Netto... just try and be a little more quiet, okay?" She patted his head and he went to pull himself in his father's lap. 

There was a knock on the wood door and Yuuchirou called the doctor in. 'Good afternoon," he said as the doctor walked in. They extended hands and shook them in a greeting. Hakura nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Now... you had a few tests before you came in here, correct?" "Yes," Hakura said as she shifted Saito in her arms. She was getting nervous. "Well, the results came in from the larger hospital and it seems your son does have a problem..."

__

'Oh, God, please don't let it be serious...' she thought as she began to become impatient. She had to know if her son was going to be all right. "You see, Saito's heart is gradually weakening with each day. This is causing blood to slow, but the blood stream can't be pumped as fast as it needs, so the blood is exited out through the mouth. This plugs up the windpipe and he can't breathe..." The doctor saw the couple's faces turn white as the snow outside. He knew they were trying to comprehend the information. "Will... will you be able to cure him?" the woman asked him, clutching the child in her arms for comfort. "...I'm afraid that his heart was born that way... it just took the slowing process longer to start than other cases. So... I can't help him... and I'm afraid he doesn't have long to live, either..."

__

'No...' Hakura shook her head. "No... please tell me your lying...!" She was scared for her son's life. "I'm a doctor; I'm not paid to joke, ma'am."

She tried to console herself as she calmed down. "How long?"

"About a week... maybe two..." the doctor stated as he pulled out some papers and gave them to Yuuchirou. "I need you two to sign the administration forms so we can admit Saito into the hospital... if that's what you want..."

"What do you think, Hakura?" Yuuchirou asked as he reached over and squeezed his wife's hand. "Honey?" "I-..." She couldn't speak. This was like her brother all over again. She was too late to help her son this time though... "Yes, we'll... admit him in..." 

_

A week and six days later...

_

-How I wish we could meet somewhere,

talk it through.

There is so much I would say to you.

There are others, I'm not alone.

A younger brother you've never known,

...

The child I never knew.

My lullaby in blue.-

"Saito? Saito...?" 

The small boy turned his head to his mother's calls. She held his hand in his and stroked it with her thumb. Tears ran down her flushed cheeks and feel onto the white bed. He only had a few moments, so the doctor said... "M-mama...?" His breath was quickening as he tried to get air into his small lungs. But the blood filled his windpipe and he couldn't breathe. He was scared... so frightened of what was going to happen. "_Mama...!" _He flailed his arms and legs around in a fit. He wanted it to stop. He wanted the pain to end. "S-saito... Calm down! It's okay..." She caressed his face as he panted. He began to calm, growing lax. She heard the beeps behind her from the heart monitor. It was growing faint and distant. He was going to die right in front of her... 

Yuuchirou had Netto in his arms, both were crying. It pained them both to see those green eyes wandering over the room, trying to find some comfort, but finding none except for his mother's signing. Netto attempted to reach down and touch Saito. "Saytoh..." he wailed loudly as he reached for his twin. He wanted to grab the pale hand and hold it in his. His father set him down and Netto hugged Saito as those green eyes met with his brown ones. So much understanding went between them as they were both cradled by their parents. Saito's heart monitor was almost dead and he laid his head back. "I wuv you, Mama, Nettwo, and Papa..." Saito whispered softly before letting his eyes shut, finally letting himself let go of the pain. In the background, the heart monitor let out a long, toneless screech.

__

_

Eight years later...

_

-As the years go by,

try not to think of us sadly.

Believe it if you can,

I wanna see you so badly.-

"Honey, Netto, I'm home!" 

"Papa's home, Mama!" Netto bounced towards his father and embraced him happily. "You're home early!" Yuuchirou smiled at his son. He bore into Netto's eyes and saw emerald irises for a second before they became normal. "I know... but I had to see the birthday boy!" He picked up Netto and sat him on his shoulder with a grunt. Netto laughed cheerfully. "April 3rd..." Hakura walked towards her son and husband as they sat down at the table where her cooking was placed. "I cooked your favorite, Netto," Hakura said as she placed her stew in front of her son. Steam rose from the heated soup and Netto clapped his hand together. "Yay!" he squealed and bounced in his chair. 

Dinner went on as usual, conversations of the events prior and of upcoming events. After dinner, Netto ran to the sink and out the dishes in the sink for his parents, then drug them towards the couch. He smiled and snuggled in between them. Yuuchirou grinned as he pulled something out of his suitcase that he had set by the furniture. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper that gleamed into the light of the lamps. It sparkled elegantly as it was handed to the boy. "It's your tenth birthday, so I thought you were responsible enough to have this."

Netto grinned back at his father before he began tearing the blue paper away from the box. He let his head tilt joyfully as he opened the box and pulled out a blue electronical device. A gasp of surprise came from the boy and he tackled his father in such a fit. "Its a PET! Thank You, Papa!" 

Yuuchirou laughed and watched the look on Hakura's face. He knew she was thinking of their late son, but she would be a bit happy after she saw what was in the PET... "Plug it in, Netto," Yuuchirou told the hyper child. "Okay!" Netto walked over to the television and brought out the transfer cord and placed the end of it into the jack-in port. "Jack in!"

A holographic screen appeared in front of the three and it glowed palely. Soon, a blue, slim body appeared. Hakura gasped as the upload completed. _'It can't be...' _Emerald eyes met hers once more. 

_

Netto had gone to bed about an hour ago and Yuuchirou was getting ready for bed while she sat in the living room, trying to get over the shock of seeing a familiar person. The NetNavi Netto was given was a customed one so it was how Yuuchirou had imagined it. _'So that's why he had Saito's memories digitized when he died...'_

"_Mama_?"

Hakura heard someone speak to her in a slightly high-pitched voice, too high for it to be Netto. Glancing around, she saw the hologram appearing in strands of light. Clad in blue, a tall boy with emerald irises and blue, ebony-hued hair blushed shyly at her. "Mama?" 

She gazed over the boy which was not in her world. He was the splitting image of her deceased son. "Saito...?" 

"Yes, Mama?"

She felt something slide down her cheek. She smiled at the NetNavi. She was happy that he would be with her again. "Oh, and Mama?" "Yes, Saito?" 

"Its Rockman.EXE now..."

__

_

-On your birthday, Mama's thinking of you.

The child I never knew.

My lullaby in blue.

My lullaby in blue.

My lullaby . . .-

_

Fin....

_____

O.O I CRIED AGAIN! Through two stories I cried! I feel... degraded. I know its not as at its best, but I did this in less than two and a half hours, and I can't do a good story in that kind of time. Anyway, I have school, so bai bai!

R&R!


End file.
